In most indoor video or photo projects, there is a need for a portable, rapidly mountable, yet accurate and safe, mounting for the lighting assemblies used to light the set. At the present time, this is normally done by using floor stands which have lights mounted adjacent the upper ends thereof. However, such stands are relatively unstable and are easily tipped over, thereby often resulting in damage to the light and, at the very least, breaking of the light bulb, which bulbs are expensive. The use of such stands also results in the electrical cables being run along the floor, which is hazardous and can result in tripping of personnel and possible tipping of the light stands.
In the more complete and larger studios, lighting is normally provided by a grid which is made from lightweight pipe and hung permanently from the ceiling, which grid supports thereon one or more lights supplied with electricity from an overhead arrangement. While these grids work satisfactorily, nevertheless they are restricted to use in studios and they can not readily be moved about. Such grids are relatively massive and expensive, and because they are not portable, they are not satisfactory for use in many situations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved light holder which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages. Particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide:
1. An improved light holder for mounting a light in an overhead manner, which holder is readily portable so as to be capable of being moved about at will. PA1 2. A light holder, as aforesaid, which is suitable for use with ceilings which are of the conventional suspended type employing a plurality of panels supported on a grid-like frame, which ceilings are widely used in plants, factories, offices, studios and the like. PA1 3. A light holder, as aforesaid, which can be readily attached to or removed from an overhead rail associated with the grid work of a suspended ceiling to permit a light to be suspended therefrom. PA1 4. A light holder, as aforesaid, which enables both the light and the electrical cables to be suspended in an overhead manner so as not to interfere with the operating personnel located therebelow. PA1 5. A light holder, as aforesaid, which can be readily attached to or removed from an overhead rail without requiring any tools, and which can be attached to or removed from the rail in a simple manner requiring very little time. PA1 6. A light holder, as aforesaid, which is extremely light in weight, small in size, inexpensive to manufacture, durable in operation, and easy to handle and manipulate.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to persons acquainted with devices of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.